Thrust in as something from an unknown world
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Hannah sighed and kicked a stone she didn't know what to think she was lonely she was from a very wealthy family. She looked at her reflection in a pond. "Who am I really?" she asked herself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hannah sighed and kicked a stone she didn't know what to think she was lonely she was from a very wealthy family. She looked at her reflection in a pond. "Who am I really?" she asked herself. _"Look at me I will never pass for a perfect bride Or a perfect daughter Can it be I'm not meant to play this part Now I see That if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart Who is that girl I see Staring straight, back at me Why is my reflection someone I don't know Somehow I cannot hide Who I am Though I've tried When will my reflection show who I am inside When will my reflection show who I am inside?" She sang._

She felt out of place in her own world. She was messing around with some of her stuff and then there was this light and a portal opened and she fell through. She was unconscious and she was sure she heard a voice say you belong here. Hannah started to come too. "Where am I?" she asked. She felt a bit different. She saw her hands they were cream colored with tan coming up her arms. They were also covered in fur.

She was surprised and then looked into the water of a nearby lake. When she saw her reflection she almost screamed. "I look like a lioness." she said. Her hair kept it's soft Chocolate brown color.

Then she saw she was naked! "Good grief!" she said and hid. She was plenty embarrassed but relieved that no one was around to see it. She found an old tarp and wrapped herself in it. "That should do it," she said. "I just hope it stays on," she muttered to herself.

Hannah saw a gate that went into a large city so she went through. "This is incredible." she said. There were so many different kinds of cats even some dogs. It truly was an amazing place she didn't know a robber was watching her. He came up to her and wrestled her bracelet off. She was trying to keep him from taking it. It was birthday present it was real gold with real rubies. "OW! Let go you no good thief!" She said.

But he got away with her bracelet. Hannah rubbed her sore arm. "What a jerk," she said and headed off. Then she ran into someone who seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. "OUCH!" Hannah said.

"OW!" said the other cat.

Hannah looked up and saw his face and smiled. "Hi," she said.

"Hi, I'm Lion-o," he said.

"Hannah," she said.

"That's a pretty name," Lion-o said. He saw her arm looked bruised. "Hey what happened?" he asked.

"I was robbed some cat took a golden bracelet with rubies I got as a birthday present from my wealthy grandmother." Hannah said.

"That's terrible," Lion-o said. "You don't seem to be from around here where are you from?" he asked.

"You would believe me if I told you," Hannah said.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will be just fine," Lion-o said. "Come with me," he said.

Hannah followed Lion-o to the palace. "Lion-o where have you been?" Claudius asked.

"Sorry father I was out and I ran into Hannah here and how she got here is quite the story," Lion-o said.

"Well we can worry about that later." Claudius said.

Hannah looked nervous and unsure of herself here. Claudius looked right at her. "Hello Hannah you must be new to Thundera how are you liking it here?" he asked.

"Well it was fine until a thief took a bracelet I got for my birthday from my wealthy grandmother." she said.

"You were robbed?" Claudius asked.

"Yes, and that cat was pretty rough about my arm is still sore," she said.

"Don't worry we will track this thief down." Claudius said.

"Um thanks," Hannah said. Then after the ceremony she noticed the tarp she was wearing started to slip off she began to pull it up the other cats noticed and she became so embarrassed that she fainted.

Luckily for her Lion-o was there to catch her. "Is she okay?' Lion-o asked.

Jaga took a look. "She fainted," Jaga said.

Hannah woke up a bit later in another room. She saw a servant looking at her. "Good, glad to you are awake," she told her. "After you fainted the king had you brought to this room to rest." she said.

"I see," Hannah said.

"Don't worry I'm sure every thing will be fine." the servant said.

Hannah was dressed up and left the room and ran into Lion-o. He told her about Grune and what happened since after she fainted.

Lion-o began to talk to Hannah it was pretty amazing. Hannah felt in awe of him and he felt in awe of her.

He found a flower and gave it to her. "Thanks it's very pretty." she said.

Jaga saw the flower.

"You made a nice choice Lion-o a star Lillie it is said to grant the wish of it's receiver and giver." Jaga said.

"Wow," Lion-o said.

"Cool," Hannah said.

At the celebration Hannah saw Lion-o get his butt whooped by Tygra in the games.

Lion-o and Tygra helped to Lizard prisoners be freed.

"Well things could be worse." Hannah said.

Then the lizard army appeared and attacked it was found out Grune was traitor. Panthro was held prisoner.

But it wasn't Panthro. The king was stabbed in the back and fell into the water. Lion-o and Tygra pulled him out of the water. "No matter what happens you made me proud today." Claudius said and died.

"You a traitor to Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"I am not Panthro," the cat said and revealed to be Mum-Ra.

Now locked up they didn't know what to do.

A lizard came up with food and placed it in the cell.

"Remember me I granted you mercy." Lion-o said.

"Be quiet and eat your supper." the lizard said.

"See you ideas lead to disaster." Tygra said.

"Don't worry about it Lion-o," Hannah said.

Lion-o pulled something out of the bowl. "What is it sometimes my plans lead to disaster other times they get us a key." Lion-o said.

On the way out they saw that Jaga and a Cleric were in trouble. Lion-o took the sword and knocked Mum-Ra through the wall and the cleric was Cheetara and helped with the fight.

Mum-Ra was about to attack then the sun rose and Mum-Ra cried out in fear and pain.

"Hey look he can't stand bright light." Hannah said.

All the cats started to escaped Jaga had gotten hurt and Lion-o helped him up.

They moved on into a chamber. Jaga gave Lion-o the sword of omens and Gauntlet of omens. "Go now Lion-o lord of the Thundercats." Jaga said.

"Lion-o you must find the book of omens." Jaga said. Then he gave something to Hannah it was a boomerang. "Use this weapon to fight and defend yourself." he said. Then gave Hannah a bottle. "This is the tonic of the sunrise orchid it can cure anything even the most fatal injuries use it wisely." he said.

"Understood." Hannah said.

"Your coming with us." Lion-o said.

"I will only slow you down." Jaga said.

"Let's do what he says." Tygra said.

They head out and Jaga was ready to hold the lizards back.

The four cats saw Thundera in ruin.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o, Tygra, Cheetara and Hannah were holding a funeral pyre for Claudius. "Rest well father may your next life show you peace." Tygra said. Lion-o took the sword of omens and heated it up then carved the Thundercats symbol in the foot of the destroy statue.

"We better get going before the lizards trail gets cold." Lion-o said.

"I understand how you feel Lion-o but revenge isn't the answer." Hannah said.

"But we must get them for what they did," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o we have to find the book of omens." Tygra said.

"If it was one of us on that funeral pyre father would've done the same for us." Lion-o said.

So they headed out. Hannah saw something. "Guys she's alive," she said.

They saw and Tygra and Cheetara helped her out by lifting the rubble. Lion-o was shocked. "Thank you, but I think it is too late for me," the cat said.

Lion-o growled Mum-Ra was definitely going to pay for all the lives that were lost. Hannah gave her a drop of sunrise orchid tonic. The cat was healed. "Thank you for using your sunrise orchid tonic, I will help the survivors you go on a head." she said.

Hannah turned to Lion-o. "Lion-o if Jaga gave me the tonic before the attack I would have used it to save your father." she said.

"I know you would've," Lion-o said.

So they headed out. A couple kittens appeared their names were Wilykat and Wilykit. "I'm not going to baby sit." Lion-o said. But the kittens followed anyway.

"I'm not sure I'm going the right direction anymore." Lion-o said.

"Awe great we're lost." Tygra said.

The kittens saw something. "Look!" they said.

"It's the sand sea we need to find another way around it." Tygra said.

"Look food." Wilykat said.

The cats went into the water and started to eat. Then found themselves captured.

"That bait was for the beast." a fishman said. "I am Koinelious Tunar," he said.

Then a monster attacked the ship.

"The beast is attacking." Tunar said.

Lion-o broke free and him and the other Thundercats began to help. The beast left.

"Everyone okay?" Liosia asked.

"Yes," Leonaro said.

"You fight well for landlubbers you will be part of my crew." Tunar said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Cheetara said.

"Me to it reminds me of a book I once read at school." Hannah said.

"What happened?' Cheetara asked.

"You don't want to know," Hannah said.

"Tygra? Where's Tygra?" Cheetara said.

Hannah and Cheetara looked and saw Tygra with his head over the boat vomiting. "Looks like someone gets sea sick." Hannah said.

Lion-o saw how full of rage and vengeance Tunar was. Lion-o felt angry about his father and Thundera he realized it wasn't such a good idea for revenge.

The creature Tunar called Ramlak attacked again. He was dragged down by the beast and Lion-o managed to killed the monster.

The fishmen got the water and home back.

"I'm sorry about your captain." Lion-o said.

"It was his own fault." the first mate said. "Now we can live in peace." he said.

"Now let's find that book," Lion-o said.

He and the other Thundercats headed out in another direction in hopes of finding the book.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The Thundercats were camping in the woods. Wilykit kissed a froog. "Yuck!" she said.

"Wilykit loves the froog, Wilykit loves the froog!" Wilykat said.

"I do not you dared me!" Wilykit said chasing him.

"In the blink of an eye." Lion-o said.

"What?" Cheetara said.

"It just I thought my father would live forever pretty silly huh?" Lion-o said.

"I thought I would have my mom and dad forever then came the accident I now know Life doesn't work out that way but I also know you will always have specail people to care about in your life." Hannah said.

"Thanks Hannah," Lion-o said and smiled at her. Snarf jumped on Lion-o's face. "Hey this better be good Snarf." he said.

Then the lizards came. "We fall back." Lion-o said.

"Thundercats never run from a fight. That's what dad told us." Tygra said.

"And what happened to him?" Lion-o asked.

They went into the briar. They heard something.

"What is that?" Cheetara asked.

"Sounds like singing if you ask me." Hannah said.

They saw some creatures that looked like flowers. They were singing and an old one welcomed a new baby to the world then died.

Lion-o cut his way through. The small beings were frightened. A young one came up.

"Who are you? Are you from here in the briar? Do you come from seeds too?" He asked. "What is that thing you're holding did you make it?" he asked. He saw Snarf and asked: "You're different from the others are you some kind of pet?" He looked at him. "Why are you covered in hair? What is that.." he said until Lion-o covered his mouth.

"Slow down you sound like me when I was your age." Lion-o said. Then everyone started laughing.

"You met young Emrick we are the Petalars we come from a far off paradise call the garden then a wind stronger than any of our recorded history blew through our home carrying off the entire Petalar race into Briar woods stranded for generations," the petalar said.

"This place is so big you haven't found your way out in all that time?" Tygra asked.

"We have a map it's very old it leads to the cliff of winds which will blow us back home." Emrick said.

"I'll help you get to the cliff of winds then we both can get out of this briar." Lion-o said.

Emrick grabbed Lion-o's hair and cheered.

"Look's like Emrick found himself a hero." Cheetara said.

"He's too young to know any better." Tygra said.

Later that day Lion-o was giving Emrick sword lessons. A bird grabbed Emrick. "Emrick fight back!" Lion-o said.

The bird dropped Emrick and Lion-o was looking for him and a teen aged Petalar came out. It was Emrick.

"The entire Petalar race lives out their entire life in a day. This child was a baby a few hours ago. For us it's a day. But for them..." Cheetara said.

"It's a lifetime." Lion-o said.

Lion-o got on to Emrick for endangering himself.

A while later Emrick came back as young man.

The lizards began to burn the briar. Big branch formed a hill and wind started up the Petalars could go home. Lion-o saw an old Petalar and told him he better get moving.

"My journey ends here old friend." Emrick said.

"Emrick." Lion-o said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you to the garden." he said.

"It's the adventure my friend and I had a good one and continue yours." Emrick said and died.

Lion-o got up. "Let's stop those Lizards." Lion-o said.

They soon found themselves trapped. Then they heard something. It was a tank and it crushed the lizards.

Someone came out of the tank and whacked away a lizard.

"Who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"Name's Panthro." the cat said.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Panthro was working on the tank. "I didn't think he'd be so big." Lion-o said.

"I thought he'd be less spiky." Cheetara said.

"Wow I never expected him to be so serious." Hannah said.

"Go on lord of the Thundercats see if your loyal subject needs help fixing his tank." Tygra said.

Lion-o went up to Panthro. "I dabble in a little technology maybe I can help." Lion-o said.

"You are standing on my samophalanche." Panthro said.

"Oh sorry," Lion-o said.

"My tank it is low on Thunderillium now I have to risk my hide for more at Cloud peak mine," Panthro said.

"We can help you get it," Lion-o said.

"Let me put this as respectfully as I can no," Panthro said.

"I am the king now general." Lion-o said.

"Yeah right your father now there was a real leader." Panthro said. "if you get in my way you are on your own." he said.

"Oh we ran into Grune a while back before the fall of Thundera that guy I knew there was something I didn't like about him." Hannah said.

"I remember when I met Grune on the battle field we use to be the closest of friends." Panthro said.

He thought back to all the times he and Grune had been together doing work as soldiers.

They made it to the mine and Grune was there alright. "Grune," Panthro said. "You pushed me down a hole and I nearly died in the dessert because of you." he said. "You are nothing but traitor!" he said.

Grune called for the driller. "Destroy them Driller." he said. Then he retreated.

"GRUNE!" Panthro shouted.

"Not now we have bigger problems." Hannah said.

The driller was on the attack.

Lion-o fought the driller.

"Impressive." Panthro said.

"HO!" Lion-o said and the driller was destroyed.

"That was close," Hannah said.

There was some rumbling. "What's that?" Hannah asked.

"The driller weakened the mine we need to get out of here." Tygra said.

"Not without this stuff." Cheetara said grabbing some Thundrillium.

Once out of the mine everything was alright. "I'm glad to see your father's sword ended up in the right hands I served him proudly and you can expect the same." Panthro told Lion-o.

"Does that mean I can drive the Thundertank?" Lion-o asked.

"Not a chance my king." Panthro said.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

The Thundercats were heading towards the tower of Omens. It is said to hold the book of Omens which was what they were looking for.

"We must be careful of traps." Cheetara said.

"Yes we must because I heard in old ruins like these there are often booby traps." Hannah said.

They started to go through and went over pathway above some sharp spikes. The kittens looked a little freaked out.

They notice the door was locked. "They must've left a key behind." Lion-o said.

"I think they left quite a few behind," Tygra said pointing up.

"We have to try them all," Cheetara said. She knocked a few down with her staff and tried one. The walk way start to pull in now everyone was dangling.

"Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

The kittens climbed up. "Use the keys," Lion-o told them.

"We don't have time for that." Panthro grunted.

"Nah we can just pick the lock." Wilykat said. After he finished the door opened and they went through.

"Okay I have to be fast for the is ." Cheetara said when she saw the fast spinning blades.

She ran through and turned off the traps and they went through the door. They went into the next room.

"Okay now what?" Hannah said.

The kittens grabbed a coin and the room started to fill with water. Panthro looked really nervous. "What's wrong Panthro?" Wilykit asked.

"I never told you guys, I can't swim!" Panthro said.

The water was getting high and Panthro sank like a stone. He went through the vents and pulled the others through.

"Not being able to swim has it's advantages." Panthro said.

"Okay now let's get to the tower." Lion-o said.

They made it to the bridge and walked to the tower.

They saw Mum-Ra. "Mum-Ra!" Hannah said.

"Jaga!" Cheetara said Jaga was in a lantern.

"We have to be careful," Hannah said. Then she got out her boomerang and threw and it hit a lizard. Cheetara ran to the top using her speed.

Lion-o was in trouble Mum-Ra was going to kill him. "This is not the boy's time," Jaga said and made the lantern he was trapped in glow brightly and Mum-Ra transformed to a crow and flew off.

Lion-o got up and saw Cheetara pick up the broken lantern. "He sacrificed himself to save us." Cheetara said.

Everyone was saddened by this and a small light came out and touch the book and it came down.

Lion-o was able to take it out of the circle it was in.

"Now we should get some answers." Lion-o said.

He opened the book.

He looked shocked. "What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"It's blank." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara and the kittens were at the front of the tower of omens while Lion-o and Hannah were up at the top looking at the book of omens.

"I wish I knew what this was, it was said to be magic." Lion-o said.

"Maybe it's something else." Hannah said.

"I think it might be technology if I can boot it up it will work." Lion-o said.

Snarf looked really nervous.

"Be careful." Hannah said.

"I'll be careful I won't break the book of omens." Lion-o said.

The book flashed and Lion-o and Hannah were sucked in.

They found themselves in the book.

"The book is neither magic or technology but rather a combination of the two." Jaga said.

"Jaga you're alive?" Lion-o asked.

"In the book the principals of life and death are different now see what needs to be done from the past." Jaga said.

Lion-o found himself in the body of his ancestor Leo and Hannah found herself in the body of another lion named Clawrita.

"You must succeed in what your ancestor did. Freeing the animals as your ancestor did before you. Or you will be trapped forever." Jaga said.

"Wow," Hannah said.

Panthera came up to Lion-o. "Leo the other animals are ready and the sword has been made." she said.

"The sword of omens." Lion-o said holding.

"Wow," Hannah said.

They met up with Tygus who was Leo's best friend and he was ready to help

Tygus came back a bit later. "The tigers are ready now Leo," he said.

"Good now we better get ready and be prepared for the worst." Lion-o said.

Lion-o convinced the other animals to join in. Mum-Ra was defeated.

"Now that's the Mum-Ra I know," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra went into is Sarcophagus. Lion-o and Tygus tried to pull it open.

Panthera saw the control panel.

"If we can't get in let's make sure he can't get out." Panthera said and smashed the controls.

All the animals cheered.

There was turbulence. "A strange this is happening with the moon and the planet below we are on a crash course for," Panthera said.

"Third earth," Lion-o said.

"Leo what should we do now?" Panthera asked.

"Brace for impact." Lion-o said and Panthera kissed him. Tygus then hugged Hannah.

After the crash Lion-o and Liosia found themselves back at the place where they started.

"The crash disturbed the books system but left enough survivors of the crash to begin civilization a new." Jaga said.

"We need to gather stones." Lion-o said.

"Yes," Jaga said.

"But where are they?" Lion-o asked.

"Scattered across the wind of third earth but these stones alone won't be enough to defeat Mum-Ra." Jaga said.

"I'll gather all the animals together." Lion-o said.

"Good there is much to be done I hope you have great success." Jaga said.

Lion-o and Hannah were leaving book. "Wait we have more questions." Lion-o said.

The two of them woke up. Everyone was standing over them. "I know what we have to do." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Tygra was trying to hook up the book of omens to the Thundertank. "You are taking to long let me do it." Panthro said.

"You can't rush perfection." Tygra said.

"I hope your brother and Liosia come back with the supplies soon." Panthro said.

"There done now give it a try." Tygra said.

Panthro turned on the engine and it started to sputter and smoke. "I hope Lion-o and Hannah are having a better time than us." Tygra said.

"Yeah," Panthro said.

Lion-o and Hannah came up on a creepy looking town. "Excuse me can you get me down?" a rabbit said.

Lion-o got him down.

"They call me the drifter I go where the wind takes me." he said.

"Nice to meet you," Hannah said.

"We have to go into town for supplies." Lion-o said.

"Okay be careful a lot of shady characters in this town," the drifter said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia went inside and saw a man fighting another and took his sword. "That isn't right." Hannah said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the duelist." he said. He saw Lion-o sword. "I challenge you to a duel if you win I'll give the sword back if I win I get your sword." the duelist said.

"Fine," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o," Hannah said.

Lion-o was defeat and his sword was taken. They ran into the drifter again. He told them story of his sword and how he lost it.

He made Lion-o a sword.

Lion-o dueled the duelist again. Lion-o learned to bend like a willow tree and defeated the duelist.

"You knew that sword was going to break." Lion-o said.

"Yes I made the sword of Hattanzo in a year I made that hunk of junk in an afternoon." the drifter said.

He saw the Duelist was going to kill Lion-o the drifter stepped in and defeated him with a Willow reed.

"No more shady duels for you." the drifter said.

The duelist ran away.

"I have new mission I'll return these swords to their rightful owners. Farewell Hannah and Lion-o." he said.

Lion-o and Hannah came back.

"You enjoyed the breeze while we did the hard work." Tygra said.

"Well actually." Lion-o said. Then he and Hannah explained what happened.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Panthro was working on the tank. "The problem with tank this old it's always breaking down." he said.

He turned on the ignition and it started to smoke. Everyone ran out of the tank. "I guess we're sleeping outside tonight." Cheetara said.

Tygra and Cheetara were asleep, Wilykat was asleep, Wilykit was playing music on her her flupe, Hannah was busy stroking snarf.

"No shelter, no food, and no transportation and sleeping in the rain." Lion-o said.

Someone was watching them.

Lion-o dozed off and he woke up and saw he was dry. "Did the rain stop?" Lion-o asked.

"No but Panthro was nice enough to build a shelter while we slept." Tygra said pointing.

There was a shelter alright.

"It wasn't me I thought it was one of you." Panthro said.

They looked at Cheetara. "Don't look at me." she said.

"What do we have to eat?" Wilykat asked.

"Yeah we're starving." Wilykit said.

Wilykit and Wilykat looked in the food bag. "It's empty." they said.

"We got to do something about our food situation." Lion-o said.

"It looks like someone already has." Wilykat said.

There were baskets of fruit. The twins started eating Panthro came over and took a bite. "Mmm candy fruit," Panthro said.

"Take it easy we don't need you any more hype than you already are," Tygra said.

But the twins were too busy chowing down.

"Someone is helping us," Cheetara said.

"Yes but who?" Lion-o asked.

"Well we won't find out just standing around." Hannah said.

Later the hid and watched and saw some robot bears work on the Thundertank. "They are messing with my tank." Panthro said. He grabbed on of them.

"Put me down." the bear said.

Panthro put him down. "What are you?" Hannah asked.

"I am Ro-bear Bill I am a Ro-bear Berbil." the bear said.

"Did he say gerbil?" Tygra asked.

"Berbil," Ro-bear Bill said.

"He said Berbil." Hannah said.

"Hi Rob-bear Bill I'm Wilykit and that's Wilykat and we're Thundercats." Wilykit said.

"Berbils helped Thundercats, give candy fruit and built shelter." Ro-bear Bill said.

The other Berbils came. "I never seen anything so cute." Lion-o said.

The Berbils worked on the Thundertank. "They will be cute and dead if they hurt my tank." Panthro said.

The tank started to work and they went to Berbil village.

"Wow look at this place." Hannah said.

"Yes they have gadget for just about everything." Lion-o said.

Then a machine came driving down. "It's the Conquedor catch Berbils and sell them as slaves." Ro-bear Bill said.

The Conquedor took Ro-bear Bill's family.

Lion-o and the others freed the Berbils. They headed back.

Then Conquedor and his friends came. Lucky for the Berbils they rigged the village with the Thundercats help.

The Conquedor ran for his life after that.

"I don't think he'll back for a long time." Hannah said.

"Yes not with village rigged like this." Tygra said.

Panthro and Ro-bear Bill fixed the Thundertank and hugged.

"Panthro's a softy?" Wilykat said.

"Got a problem with that?" Panthro asked.

"No," Wilykit said and the twins ran off.

Panthro and Ro-bear Bill started to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

The Thundertank was speeding through a rocky area.

The book was beeping. "Now we're cooking," Panthro said.

The video feed came on. "The book says the stone is dead a head." Panthro said.

"Can you hurry it up then?" Lion-o asked.

"And blow the drive train? No way," Panthro said.

"Be patient Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"Well if you want to go faster then," Tygra said with a smirk.

"You're on," Lion-o said.

They both went into the cycles and launched.

"Race you there." Tygra said.

"I'm going to win," Lion-o said.

Panthro saw them take off. "No way are they going to beat me!" Panthro said.

"I thought slow and steady was the key." Wilykit said.

"Nothing wrong with taking risks sometimes." Panthro said.

Cheetara joined in the race too.

Tygra beat them. "Check this place out." he said.

Everything was so big. "Everything is big," Lion-o said.

"Including the residence." Tygra said.

There were some elephants meditating. Lion-o cleared his throat. The elephants looked surprised. "Sorry I am Lion-o prince of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"I am Aburn and you are?" Aburn said.

"Lion-o prince of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"Welcome Lion-n." Aburn said.

"No Lion-O." Lion-o said.

"How can we help you?" Aburn said.

"We are looking for a stone we think it's some where in your village." Lion-o said.

"When did you lose it?' Aburn asked.

"We didn't lose it we were sent here to find it." Lion-o said.

"Find what?" Aburn asked.

"Kind of forgetful isn't he?" Wilykat said.

"I think he's cute," Wilykit said.

Another elephant came up. "I can't remember the last time I saw a cat in these parts." he said.

"Yes Anet, they were looking for... uh what were you looking for?" Anet said.

"The stone!" All the Thundercats said.

"If the spirit stone is what you are looking for then you've come to the right place." Anet said.

"Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." Lion-o said. He saw something the stone was in the hut.

"It's in the hut." Lion-o said.

The Thundercats went there but couldn't find it.

"I don't understand," Lion-o said.

"I don't think you are looking at the big picture Lion-o," Anet said.

The elephants were bringing the harvest.

Anet was helping Lion-o with sight beyond sight. "Sword of omens give sight beyond sight." Lion-o said.

There was a buzzing sound. "I can't concentrate with that racket." Lion-o said.

They saw some bugs. "Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o fought off the bugs. "Lion-o the buzzing keeps the rock giant appeased." Anet said.

The rock giant came it was irritated.

Wilykit was playing her flupe and the elephants were trumpeting then they played really loud and giant crumbled.

"I'm sorry Anet for not listening." Lion-o said.

"Errors happen when you fail to look at the big picture," Anet said.

"That is why you can't master sight beyond sight. So go to the forest of Magi Oar it is full of magic it can help see the big picture and master the technique of sight beyond sight." he said.

"Okay then, let's go." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

The Thundercats were in the forest of Magi Oar. Everyone was setting up camp. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight!" Lion-o said and it wasn't working.

"Anything?" Tygra asked.

"No and I don't understand why the elephants sent us here," Lion-o said.

"You're not seeing forest for the trees Lion-o coming here might help us realize it." Cheetara said.

"Yeah you don't have to be a cleric to feel the forest's magic." Tygra said.

"I also sense a cheerless and gloomy presence almost like the forest is inhabited by..." Cheetara said.

"Ghosts?" Wilykat said.

"Spirits." Cheetara said.

"Spirits, ghosts whatever you call them they give me the willies!" Panthro said.

The kittens were acting like ghosts and frightening Snarf.

"You three go get fire wood." Panthro said.

"Why?" Wilykat asked.

"Because you're younger than me, smaller than me and not good for much else!" Panthro said.

"Fine we're going." Wilykit said.

"Come on Snarf let's go," Wilykat said.

"Stay close Snarf." Wilykit said. Then the kittens walked off. Snarf was on his own.

A twig snapped Snarf jumped when another one snapped he started running. He made to a big tree and caught his breath.

"BOO!" the kittens said.

Snarf jumped and cried out ran around in circles. "What a scaredy Snarf!" Wilykit said and the kittens were laugh then Snarf started laughing too. The kittens grabbed the fire wood then headed back.

It was dark out and everyone else was asleep except for Lion-o, and Tygra.

Panthro was snoring loudly. "He sounds like the Thundertank." Tygra said.

"Father use to snore just like that remember?" Lion-o asked.

"How can I forget it's the one thing you inherited from him," Tygra said.

"You don't think I can do this do you?" Lion-o asked.

"The sword chose you, so you should believe I know she does," Tygra said gesturing to Hannah and Cheetara.

Lion-o put more wood on the fire and spirits came from the wood. The spirits were attacking an the sword wasn't working.

Then three people came up and rescued them by using magical paper. "We are the wood forgers and we protect the forest. My name is Zigg and this are my students." Zigg said.

Zigg showed them his school and the mill. "It takes the trees and turns them into paper." Zigg said.

"Can the forest with stand such loss?" Cheetara asked.

"Sometimes there must be suffering for the greater good." Zigg said.

Hannah knew a forest could handle such loss she knew if new trees were not planted the forest would be gone before they knew it.

Zigg told them of Viragor the giant bird. Then Viragor attack the school Lion-o and Hannah got carried off.

"Oops, Lion-o dropped my boomerang and broke on some rocks." Hannah said.

"We have other stuff to worry about Hannah," Lion-o said.

"You two are getting heavy can I drop you off here?" Viragor asked.

"You won't do that because you are not evil Viragor." Lion-o said.

"Have you not been listening?" Viragor asked.

"The sword would work on you or the spirits it can't be use against a force of good." Lion-o said.

"Willing to risk you two's lives for it?" Viragor asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

Viragor explained how he protected the forest and what wood forgers were doing.

"I know how you feel people to forest in the dimension were I grow up including the rain-forests they are the largest forests around they have been called the lungs of the world and people believe since they are so full of trees they can take as much as they like but the trees don't enough time to regrow. There very few people who plant new trees after they cut one down." Hannah said.

"You understand and I'm sorry the bumpy flight made you lose your boomerang." Viragor said.

"That's okay I'm just glad no one got hurt." Hannah said.

Lion-o, and Hannah headed back with Viragor.

"Viragor is the protector of the forest." Lion-o said.

"He did break my staff," Cheetara said.

"Sorry about that," Viragor said.

The wood forgers fought against the Thundercats.

Lion-o defeated Zigg.

"You are no longer head master of this school I am." Viragor said and Zigg ran off.

"I can't thank you enough Thundercats," Viragor said. "Here a gift for Cheetara and Hannah," he said. There was a staff and a boomerang. "They are carved from oldest tree in the forest they are full of great magic." he said.

Cheetara and Liosia took there gifts.

"I accept it with great humility." Cheetara said.

"I humbly accept your gift and will try to use it wisely." Hannah said.

Lion-o used Sight beyond sight.

"Let's go get that stone." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

"So that stone has been in that hut the whole time?" Panthro said.

"Not in the hut through it's in the astral plane." Lion-o said.

"The spirit realm is mysterious the hut must be a gateway to it." Cheetara said.

"So is it in the village or not?" Panthro asked.

"It is and it isn't," Tygra said.

Panthro just shook his head.

They made it to the village and saw Grune was holding the Elephants hostage. The Thundercats got out of the tank and ran to the elephants aid.

Lion-o decided to talk to Grune. "It's through the hut in the astral plane." Lion-o said.

"Then how do we get through it then?" Grune asked.

"With a key," Lion-o said showing him the sword.

Grune took the sword and used it to open the plane. There was a strange noise.

"What is that sound?" Leonaro asked.

"It sound familiar." Hannah said.

"Yes it does it almost sounds like the," Cheetara said.

Tygra came up driving the Thundertank.

"Who said he could drive my tank!" Panthro said.

Tygra took out the machines and the lizards. "Well at least he's doing a good job." Hannah said.

Grune came out.

"What's going on out here?' he asked.

He saw the Thundertank.

Panthro came up to him. "Want to settle this?" Panthro asked.

"Not now later Panthro." Grune said and retreated with the lizards.

Anet, Aburn, Lion-o and the other Thundercats were in the hut. Tygra and Lion-o went into the plane. "Lion-o I have vision by evening bell tomorrow you will soon find your specail someone and see something from your brother you will not expect." Anet said.

"Okay," Lion-o said and went through.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Panthro was watching the boarder of the Village and saw Grune coming with the Lizard army.

He went to the hut where the others were. "Bad news the village is surrounded." Panthro said.

"How many troops?" Cheetara asked.

"Well I say it looks like all of them." he said.

"What is taking them so long?" Wilykit asked.

"Taking who?" Anet asked.

"Lion-o and Tygra," Wilykit said.

"Yes they went after the spirit stone," Anet said.

"Maybe something went wrong." Cheetara said.

"I sense a dark presence with in, they face a greater challenge in there." Anet said.

"What?" Cheetara asked.

"Themselves by evening bell tomorrow Lion-o will know a side of his brother he has never seen and soon find out who he is meant to be with." Anet said.

In the Astral plane. "This place gives me the creeps." Tygra said.

"We've been walking forever will we ever find it?" Lion-o asked.

"The elephants say if we can't find something we are not looking at the big picture." Tygra said.

"Yeah it could be right under our noses." Lion-o said.

"If we find it I'm keeping it." Tygra said.

"The stone is my responsibility," Lion-o said.

"It hasn't chosen you yet." Tygra said.

"It will," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra was following them he was intent on showing them something to make them destroy each other so he could get both stones.

Meanwhile outside the plane Panthro was setting up bombs.

"Look at Grune's snaggle tooth just sitting out there I bet he's scared." Wilykat said.

"You know how he lost his saber tooth?" Panthro asked.

"No," Wilykat said.

We were traveling and wound up in Spidera's nest.

"The spider monster?" Wilykat asked.

"What did you do?" Wilykit asked.

"What do you expect? I closed my eyes and waited for the end." Panthro said. "But Grune ripped out his own saber tooth." he said.

"Yech, why do that?" Wilykat asked.

"Because he knew that monster had a weak spot he used his tooth jammed right into that monster." Panthro said. "After it was over he told me something I never forgot. Any sacrifice is worthy the defeat of your enemy. Do really think he's scared?" he said.

Tygra and Lion-o were arguing.

"You've always been jealous of what I have." Lion-o said.

"I believe people should be given what they earn." Tygra said.

Soon they found themselves in memory.

"It's a memory," Tygra said.

"Yes it's a bad one," Lion-o said.

"Our trip to forbidden ruins how could I forget," Tygra said.

"Wait for me Tygra," young Lion-o said.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? They say ever visits the ruins is never heard from again." young Tygra taunted.

"I'm not scared I'm the heir of the kingdom of Thundera." young Lion-o said.

"If anything did happen to you no one would ever know," young Tygra claimed.

"Come on dare you to cross this log scaredy king." young Tygra said.

Young Lion-o started to cross the log.

"Let's go this isn't helping us find the stone." Tygra said.

"If we are seeing this it must be for a reason." Lion-o said.

"We both know what happened the log broke you fell in." Tygra said.

Lion-o saw young Tygra break the log. That's how he fell in.

Lion-o was angry.

Meanwhile the lizard army was waiting. Slithe and Grune were talking.

"You would betray Mum-Ra for real?" Slithe asked.

Grune just smirked.

"You know Grune for cat you are quite the snake!" Slithe said.

In the astral plane Lion-o and Tygra saw the memory.

"Tygra help!" young Lion-o said.

Young Tygra ran off.

"Don't leave!" young Lion-o shouted.

"How could to your own brother!" Lion-o said.

"I thought I would get in trouble with father I was scared," Tygra said.

"You were always against me Tygra because you could never have this." Lion-o said.

"It should've been mine," Tygra said. "Maybe here it can be," he said.

"Then let's settle this, once and for all." Lion-o said and they started to fight. "This true sword of omens can't be beaten," he said.

"But you can!" Tygra said.

The lizards went on the attack.

The Thundercats went on the defense. Panthro saw Grune and started to fight him.

The Elephants were meditating.

"Anet said I's see another side of you it was inevitable!" Lion-o said.

"You undermine me my whole life, you took the crown and made me feel I have to prove myself all the time!" Tygra said.

They continued to fight and Lion-o was knocked down into the pit. "Tygra whatever we are to each other brothers or rivals we call the same father we are both sons of Claudius." Lion-o said.

"Father he was there too." Tygra said.

True I thought about leaving you there but I instantly regretted I ran but it was to get help." he said.

Young Tygra told Claudius what happened.

Tygra pulled Lion-o. "I will never betray you not now not ever." Tygra said.

They fought off Mum-Ra and got the stone. Once out there the Elephants joined the fight.

Grune got sucked into the Astral plane and Panthro lost his arms.

The elephants were celebrating. "I wonder what side of my brother I will see still." Lion-o said.

"The evening bell has rang yet." Anet said.

Lion-o saw Tygra and Cheetara kissing. "They make a lovely couple." Hannah said.

"Yes they do," Lion-o said.

"You know Lion-o I care about you an awful lot I love everything about you," Hannah said.

"I love everything about you too," Lion-o told her then they kissed.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

The kittens were using their hover-boards. They were having a good time.

"How could we live without hover-boards?" Wilykat said.

The lizard army spotted them. "Uh oh," Wilykit said.

The kittens found themselves cornered.

"Look three Thunderkittens all alone." a lizard said.

"Wanna bet," Wilykit said.

Lion-o jumped down and attacked the lizards and so did Cheetara.

A lizard was about to snipe Cheetara from behind. Then Tygra shot the lizard. Cheetara smiled at him.

Hannah joined in the fight and was about to be jumped by a lizard and Lion-o saved her. She smiled at him and he winked at her.

The lizards were defeated. They were sitting on the ground and Lion-o carved a Thundercats' symbol in the lizard tank.

Lion-o gave the lizards they captured a choice. "Return to the battle field or return to you families." Lion-o said.

"Let's go home," a lizard told his friends and they left.

"They know what they are fighting for," Lion-o said.

"I know what I'm fighting for," Tygra said.

"That reminds me, thanks for saving me." Cheetara said.

Cheetara and Tygra kissed. "Sorry Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"I'm not worried about it, I have someone else that is specail to me." Lion-o said and Hannah kissed him on the cheek.

"We are very happy for you two," Hannah said.

"You two make a lovely couple." Cheetara said.

"Thanks, I know Hannah will make a wonderful queen." Lion-o said.

"I will be the best queen for you my king," Hannah said. She was truly a fetching young lioness and her fur was soft tan with cream and her hair was a nice rich chocolate brown.

"I'm happy for you two as well. I think you'll make a beautiful couple." Cheetara said.

"Yes Lion-o I know you two will make a lovely royal couple." Tygra said.

At the Berbil Village the berbils were making new arms for Panthro with very little success.

Mum-Ra ordered Slithe to get two new generals. "They are guilty of crimes that are vile even to me," Mum-Ra said.

"As you wish Mum-Ra." Slithe said.

He rescued Addicus first a Monkey who was about to be executed by the birds. "I'll join but first I was promised a meal," he said.

Then he save Kaynar one crazy Jackal. "I'll join I want say good by to a friend first." he said.

Later the Thundercats saw the same lizards from before being lead away by their own army.

"Tough break," Tygra said.

They saw the army had new Generals who gave them a hard time if it wasn't for Panthro coming to the rescue with his new Thundertank they're goose would of been cooked.

"We have new problems with these new generals." Lion-o said.

"Agreed," Tygra said.

A bit later Lion-o gave Hannah a necklace. "My father gave this to me he wanted me to give to you if we were a match like he thought," Lion-o said.

"It's beautiful," Hannah said.

"It was my mother's" Lion-o said. "She died when I was born dad gave part of her jewelry to me for a specail lady friend I would find and the part to Tygra to do the same thing." he said.

He put the necklace on her. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful." he said.

Now they were looking at a hard fight.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

Lion-o was having a rough day. It was very obvious. It was also working on everybody's last nerve.

"The book keeps pointing towards the sky," Tygra said.

"How can it be in the sky?" Hannah said.

"Who knows let's get out and go on foot and look." Lion-o said.

Everyone could see Lion-o was having a hard day.

"The burden hardest to bear," Hannah said.

"What?" Wilykat asked.

"What Hannah means is Lion-o is dealing with a lot and it can be a big and tough burden to be a leader." Cheetara said.

"Yes, that's what I mean thank you Cheetara," Hannah said.

"Come on it can't be that bad," Tygra said.

"Tygra, you don't know how hard leadership can actually be," Hannah said.

Everyone stopped to eat. They were attacked a fight started Kaynar pushed Lion-o into the water.

"You killed him!" Tygra said.

They took the other Thundercats prisoner.

"Lion-o can't be gone!" Wilykit said.

Lion-o found himself somewhere else.

"Lion-o the spirit stone decided you are worthy of another chance at life but first you must complete trials." Jaga said.

"Okay then let's start," Lion-o said.

Lion-o's first trail was against Wilykit and Wilykat. It was about being clever and and cunning. "You did it Lion-o, here is the key," they said.

The next trail was against Cheetara he had to be quick not just on his feet but with his thinking too.

Lion-o using quick thinking he managed to beat Cheetara in the race.

"I see you can be quick on feet and mind here is the key." Cheetara said.

The next trail was against Panthro. It was about strength. "Get out of the circle!" Lion-o said.

Panthro stepped out and smiled. "Your orders is where your strength lies." Panthro said.

Hannah's trail was about agility and flexibility. Not just being fast but the need to get out of the way of attacks coming in a fight.

Lion-o managed to dodge everything she threw at him. "You are agile physically and mentally you may continue." she said.

Tygra's trail was about control his emotions mostly his temper. He failed due to his temper getting in the way.

"Lion-o you will return but only until the sun has set. Then do you promise to give up your life?" Jaga said.

"I promise." Lion-o said.

Lion-o came to assist the captured Thundercats.

"Lion-o's alive!" They said.

After Mum-Ra's defeat the sun began to set. Lion-o explained he had to go.

Jaga appeared. "You will stay Lion-o the trails test your heart and this test I gave proved that you are willing to give up your life to save your friends." Jaga said. "Now use your second chance well." he said.

"What trails? What is he talking about?" the other Thundercats asked.

"I'll start at the beginning when I died." Lion-o said. Then explained the whole thing.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

Lion-o, Tygra and Hannah were scouting ahead.

Hannah could see they were probably lost.

"This place looks familiar." Tygra said.

"Have you been here before Tygra?" Lion-o asked.

"No, it's just this place is giving me deja vu." Tygra said. "But I know we will find that pass through these mountains." he said.

"But we're lost," Lion-o said.

"I don't think so let's go," Tygra said.

Lion-o threw a snow ball. "You never admit when you're wrong." Lion-o said.

"And you never act your age." Tygra said.

"Hey guys, look over here tracks." Hannah said.

"You're right but what made them?" Lion-o said.

"Nothing we'd want to run into I think." Tygra said he looked like he was having rough flashback. Even though he once told her most of his childhood memories were lost to him.

Lion-o threw another snowball.

"LION-O!" Tygra shouted.

"Avalanche!" they shouted. They took cover.

"Everyone okay?" Hannah asked.

"I'm okay," Lion-o said.

"Same here," Tygra said.

"I hope we find that short cut." Hannah said.

"We found something." Tygra said said pointing there was a cave.

They went inside to see what was there. The figures came. "Welcome it's nice to have some guests, we heard the avalanche are you alright?" one of them said.

"Yes, we're fine." Hannah said.

"You see my brother, our friend and I are lost and," Lion-o said.

"I wouldn't say lost," Tygra said.

"Not now Tygra." Lion-o said.

"Tygra?" the figures said. They sounded shocked.

"You're name is Tygra?" one of them asked.

"Yes but it's if ask like you know me," Tygra said.

"I am Caspin of the tiger clan I know your father will be thrilled to see you I know the tigers will celebrate today." Caspin said.

They were taken too the council chamber.

"Look who it is lord Javan," Caspin said.

Javan gasped when he saw Tygra. He came up to him. "Tygra is that really you?" Javan asked he looked surprised and hopeful.

"Yes my name is Tygra." Tygra said.

Javan looked Tygra over and saw the mark on the shoulder. "Why are you looking at my birth mark?" Tygra asked.

"It is you!" Javan said and threw his arms around Tygra. Tears were running down his face. "I thought you were dead." Javan said.

Tygra was shocked to hear what his father said. Javan kissed Tygra's forehead. "My son you return is like you coming back from the dead." Javan said.

"I always thought Tygra came from a lost clan." Lion-o said.

"We were never lost we just settled in different place Claudius knew where we were." Caspin said.

Javan stopped hugging Tygra and explained how the tigers settled in the mountains.

"Now you become heir to the land of your own." Caspin said looking at Tygra. "Now us tigers can celebrate." he said.

"If I am the son of the chief?" Tygra asked.

"My son I raised you on my own after your mother disappeared, then when were out one day the monster called the Fangstire attacked. I had you run off during the fight I badly injured my shoulder I woke up in the village and you were gone. I had the area searched for days. Caspin found a piece of your cloak so we thought you drowned." Javan said. He saw that night was falling. "The monster called the Fangstire will be here soon." Javan said.

"Yes we must hurry." Caspin said.

All the tigers got inside.

There was roaring and the monster tore up the village.

"Why is it here?" Lion-o asked.

"We don't know but it has been plaguing us since the time Tygra had been born. It is awful, wreaks havoc on our village and attacks innocent animals going through the mountains." Javan said.

"Yes it has injured or killed several tigers." Caspin said.

"It's after something," Lion-o said.

The next morning Javan kept Tygra close to the village and warned him not to stray. Lion-o was wondering why Javan was being over protective. "There is something I'm not seeing." Lion-o said. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." he said.

He saw the Fangstire and saw it was after Tygra. "Whoa," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o he must not be told the truth it is to keep him safe." Javan said.

"Javan he can take care of himself," Hannah said.

"Yes why is after him he must know the truth." Lion-o said.

"Very well there are many legends about a group of Legendary cats one of them is a tiger who will be one of the greatest assets to the lion the leader of this group of cats. They would defeat the ancient spirits of evil. But the Fangstire is also mentioned in the legend if it consumes the legendary tiger's heart it will be it's evil master's unstoppable force." Javan said. "Tygra was the one born with the mark of the legendary tiger, so the Fangstire will go after him. He must be safe with you because all you different cats mask the scent of his blood." he said.

Once back at the village Javan went to his son and told him what the Fangstire was after. "Father I think I am the only one who can stop it," Tygra said.

"I know I'll have Caspin show you and you friends the pass so you can go through." Javan said.

The other Thundercats came in they were getting worried about them. "Everyone this my father Javan," Tygra said.

Javan told them what happened and knew where the nearest pass was. Javan saw his son was in loved with Cheetara. "You look familiar, you look similar to the chief of the cheetahs they live in a village in a nearby grassland. I'm sure you will come across it." Javan said.

"Okay," Cheetara said.

Javan turn to his son. "I hope to see you again soon my son," Javan said. He handed him his whip. "I want you to use this it will help you in your war against Mum-Ra." he said.

"Okay father, see you soon," Tygra said.

The Thundercats left the mountains and something was now on their trail. The Fangstire snarled and looked on to follow them.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

"Were are they?" Wilykat asked.

"In mountains looking for a pass." Panthro said.

"Not Tygra, Lion-o, and Hannah." Wilykit said. They looked through bag for candy fruit.

"Hey what happened to it?" Wilykat asked.

Snarf burped and Snarfette scratched her ear.

"Oh great," Wilykit said.

"You two are overreacting." Panthro said. "It's time for a new lesson, hunting." he said.

"So what say Panthro want to turn this into a competition?" Cheetara asked.

"That sounds interesting." Panthro said.

"Boys verses girls?" Cheetara asked.

Wilykat convinced Wilykit to leave so there siblings and mother could eat.

The hunt wasn't successful for either team so Panthro decided. "Until you bring something to eat you won't sleep inside the Thundertank tonight." he said.

The kittens sighed and went to go hunt.

Wilykit and Wilykat began to think of their life before they went to Thundera on their family farm. Life was good.

Until the day of the twister. Their father was killed and their mother was struggling to make ends meet and feed herself and her four children. They went to Thundera and struggled with starvation and were forced to steal.

They saw the creatures that they tried to hunt before they had babies. "They're a family." Wilykat said.

They saw a creature attack the chib-chibs using quick thinking the cubs brought down the creature.

The chib-chibs were grateful for the help and took them to a fruit grove and the twins picked the fruit and returned with it.

"You kids may have what it takes to be on your own after all." Panthro said.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

The Thundercats made it to a city. It was the dog city.

"Let's get the supplies and leave I got a lot of bad memories of this town." Panthro said.

"You have been uneasy all morning what happened here Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"Forget kid I don't want to give you nightmares." Panthro said.

"He just doesn't want to get fleas from the inhabitants." Tygra said.

"Cat's can give fleas to dogs to Tygra," Hannah said.

"Come on dogs aren't that bad." Wilykat said. "We been around them is the slums of Thundera they made the best bone stew." he said.

"Bone stew let's get some while we're here." Wilykit said.

"Don't wander off." Cheetara said.

"Go with them Snarf." Lion-o said. Snarf meowed and ran off after the kittens.

"Hey guys check this out." Tygra said.

They saw poster of a cat. "That cat looks familiar." Lion-o said.

"I thought so too you think it's Pumyra?" Tygra asked.

"It must be," Cheetara said.

"I thought she said she would help other survivors of Thundera," Hannah said.

"Now she has to survive the pit." Panthro said.

They were in a big arena and saw a big cyborg fighting some dogs and defeating them.

"This is the pit where prisoners and slaves fight to survive." Panthro said.

"And entertain like I need another reason not to like dogs." Tygra said.

"Reminds of the Roman Colosseum. A place where humans in Rome do sports, music, and do chariot races." Hannah said. "But it's most famous where the Romans fed their prisoners and enemies to wild animals." she said.

"Yikes," Cheetara said.

"Whose in charge?" Lion-o asked a local.

The dog pointed to balcony.

They went up to it. "What do you know about this cat she's our friend." Lion-o said showing the dog.

"She's a fighter and belongs to me," the dog answered.

"She doesn't belong to anyone," Lion-o said.

"Is that so?" The dog growled.

"Yeah she's a free cat now," Lion-o said.

The dog growled and stood up he was big. "You're welcome to try." the dog said.

"Don't let him scare you Lion-o," Panthro said.

"Stay out of it Panthro,' Cheetara said.

"He may have been tough once now he's too old and scrawny," Panthro said.

"Oh, brother," Tygra said.

"You little furball!" the dog said.

"You stupid ugly mutt!" Panthro said.

The dog growled and Panthro started to growl. They grasped hands.

"Been a long time Dobo," Panthro said.

"A lifetime Panthro," Dobo said.

"I can see that," Panthro said.

"Are they friends?" Tygra asked.

"I can't tell," Cheetara said.

"If you want to see your friend she's up against Gormax next." Dobo said.

Pumyra came out and fought against the Cyborg.

"Pumyra doesn't stand a chance against that thing," Lion-o said.

"Yeah she's a healer." Liosia said.

"Well for a healer she fights pretty good." Dobo said.

Meanwhile the kittens were eating bowls of bone stew.

They saw a raccoon take something out of someones bag. "Looks like all slums have pickpockets," Wilykat said.

The raccoon came over. "Hello kids might I have word my name is Tookit." he said.

"Nice try we know all about pick-pocketing." Wilykat said.

The raccoon left. "My flupe!" Wilykit said.

"My flank!" Wilykat said.

They rushed after the raccoon.

The others saw Dobo was right about Pumyra she handled herself pretty good. Lion-o tried to help her escape but failed because he was caught by Dobo.

"So how do you two know each other?" Hannah asked.

"We met at the pit, I was prisoner of war Dobo was a thief we fought as team, I guess they thought it was funny to see dog and cat fight together." Panthro said.

"Yes we won every fight until Panthro escaped and fought on my own." Dobo said.

"Yes he was the first slave to become pit master." Panthro said.

Pumyra and Lion-o faced off against each other and they were forced to fight. "Lion-o be careful I don't want to hurt you!" Pumyra said.

"I don't want to hurt you either." Lion-o said.

"This proves cats have no loyalty like when you left forcing me to fight all our enemies alone." Dob said.

"I escaped because I found out the match the next day was a death match." Panthro said.

"It wouldn't have been your first." Dobo said.

"It was between you and me," Panthro said.

"You were afraid you would have lost?" Dobo asked.

"No I was afraid I would've won." Panthro said.

Dobo looked shocked.

"I won't killed my king Dobo," Pumyra said.

"I will not hurt fellow cat especially one who is my friend." Lion-o said.

"The penalty for forfeit is death." Dobo said.

The crowd demanded they should live.

"It seems loyalty is not just a trait of the dogs." Dobo said.

"You have earned my respect you are both free cats." he said.

The crowd cheered.

Pumyra bandaged Lion-o's wounds.

"You said you and some survivors were taken as slaves," Lion-o said. "Where are the other cats?" he asked.

"A mining operation in Mount Plun-Darr." Pumyra said pointing a creepy place.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

The cat slaves were working now stop in mount Plun-Darr. They were exhausted. Two slaves who tried to escape got killed by the rat leader Rattaro.

The Thundercats looked over on a ledge of mount Plun-Darr. "You're saying it's the sword of Plun-Darr that rat is looking for?" Panthro asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Pumyra said. "Many have been injured or have died." she said.

"That sword's power rivals my sword," Lion-o said.

"Those poor cats being forced to do that." Hannah said. "This just proves slavery is wrong." she said.

"How do you know about slavery? You were in a dimension full of humans." Tygra said.

"Humans did slavery too, mostly it was human doing it with another race or people with different skin color." Hannah said. "I don't want to go into more details it might scare or upset you," she said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"We have to save them," he said.

"Many gave up being saved a long time ago." Pumyra said. "But I was one of the few who didn't." she said.

"I'll go get the sword," Cheetara said.

"I'll go with you it won't be a good idea to go all alone." Tygra said.

"Be careful," Lion-o said.

"We will," Cheetara said.

"Come on let's help the other cats," Hannah said and smiled at Lion-o. Lion-o smiled back at her and saw her and Panthro started to head off to help.

"I can see that you like her. I think you two will make a lovely couple." Pumyra said.

"You think so?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I believe so." Pumyra said.

Tygra and Cheetara disguised themselves as slaves so they could get the sword of Plun-Darr.

Lion-o and the others found an exhausted slave. "Here," Lion-o said giving him a bowl.

"Lion-o my king has returned, I knew you would come." the old cat said.

"Who did this to you?" Lion-o asked.

"Them," the cat said pointing.

A cat was getting a whipping from a rat. "I dealt with that before it was painful. We have to top it," Pumyra said.

"Pumyra be careful," Lion-o said.

Pumyra grabbed the rat who was doing it. "Stop it! Can't you see he's had enough!" Pumyra said.

"Pumyra calm down," Hannah said.

Pumyra took a deep breathe and put the rat down.

"We'll let him live sometimes mercy can be are best bet." Lion-o said.

Then Lion-o got a weird look on his face. The rat named Mordax had a weapon against his back.

He took them to Rattaro. He showed him the sword of omens.

While that was happening Cheetara and Tygra retrieved the sword. There was quaking. Cheetara and Tygra braced themselves for the end.

The quaking stopped.

Hannah got up and saw her friends seem alright but Mordax was badly injured. Despite her better judgement she gave him a drop of her tonic to heal the one eyed rat.

He sat up. "You helped me why?" he asked.

"Because when someone is in need you got to help them even if they are an enemy." Hannah said.

Hannah help her friends out. "Looks like you were paying attention to me when I was talking about mercy." Lion-o said.

Rattaro got up to fight.

"Kill them Mordax!" Rattaro said.

Mordax looked at Lion-o and Hannah then at Rattaro. "How come they treated me better than you treat me and how come the white lioness was kind enough to tend to my wounds when you don't care about your men?" Mordax said.

"So if you want to kill him, do it yourself." he said.

Mordax kicked the sword of omens to Lion-o. Mordax ran off after that. Pumyra and Panthro got up. As the place began to collapse.

"Rattaro escaped using the tunnels." Lion-o said.

"What about Mordax?" Panthro asked.

"He helped us, why?" Pumyra asked.

"It must of because I spare his life," Lion-o said.

"And due to the fact I healed him when he was gravely injured." Hannah said.

"He, turned on Rattaro just because you two gave him the one thing that he was denied by his fellow rats." Pumyra said.

"I think I know what that is," Lion-o said.

"Yes we showed him compassion." Hannah said. "Maybe now that he gave up being with Rattaro he may chose what he really wants in life and hopefully make the right decision." she said.

"He already has," a cat slave said. "He cut us free when the second quaking happened so we could get to safety." he said.

"Where is he now?" Lion-o asked.

"He said he was going out on his own to hopefully learn and show the compassion you showed him and hopefully get more of the rats to join the Thundercats on side of good." the cat said.

"There is a small village that Claudius and Leonara has taken the survivors on the outside of Thundera." Lion-o said.

"There is also the village of the tiger clan nearby Javan the chief of the tiger said he'll take in Thunderian refugees as did Anet of the Elephant village," he added.

"Thank you so much my king," the cat said. The cats slaves left.

Tygra and Cheetara came in with the sword.


End file.
